


Untitled (44)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [44]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Set in Journey’s End, Tentoo mentally prepares himself to step onto the sands of Bad Wolf Bay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _gateway_.

* * *

As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor moved toward the door. He turned to look at Jackie. “Home.” The implication of that word settled in his single, throbbing heart, as he swung the door wide.

“You comin’ to say good-bye?” Rose chimed to the Time Lord, offering him her hand to hold.

The Doctor scowled at his impassive counterpart, who ignored her gesture. Shrugging, naïve, Rose turned toward _him_ instead, and he offered a sad, loving smile. Maybe he would be enough.

Stroking a coral strut one last time, he stepped across the gateway to his future, his gateway to forever.

* * *

 


End file.
